Traditional image translation devices including multifunction devices (e.g., print/fax/copy/scan devices) and single function devices, such as printing devices, rely on a mechanically operated carriage to transport a print head in a linear direction as other mechanics advance a print medium in an orthogonal direction. As the print head moves over the print medium an image may be laid down. Portable printers have been developed through technologies that reduce the size of the operating mechanics. However, the principles of providing relative movement between the print head and print medium remain the same as traditional printing devices. Accordingly, these mechanics limit the reduction of size of the printer as well as the material that may be used as the print medium.
Handheld image translation devices such as handheld printing devices have been developed that ostensibly allow an operator to manipulate the handheld device over a print medium in order to print an image onto the medium. However, these devices are challenged by the unpredictable and nonlinear movement of the device by the operator. The variations of operator movement, including rotation of the device itself, make it difficult to determine the precise location of the print head. This type of positioning error may have deleterious effects of the quality of the printed image.
Another issue that may arise when such handheld devices are used is the problem of unintentional or untended deposition of printing substances onto a surface other than the surface of the target print medium. That is, with conventional handheld devices, the current approach for determining the edge or boundary of the target print medium is to rely on users' own judgment to make such determinations. This may be a less than ideal solution for preventing the printing device from accidentally moving off the print medium and dispensing printing substances, such as, for example, ink, onto surfaces other than the surface of the target print medium.
For example, if the target print medium is a sheet of paper that has been placed on a table top, the user of such a handheld printing device could easily and unintentionally slide the printing device beyond the boundaries of the paper. This may result in the accidental and unintended deposition of the printing substance onto the underlying table top. This may be a particularly troublesome issue, for example, when the image to be created is bigger than the paper since the device will continue to dispense the printing substance even after the device has moved off the print medium. Thus, it may be particularly advantageous to have a handheld image translation device that can automatically determine the edge or the boundaries of the print medium.